


Homework

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Guro, casual guro, consencual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: The twins decide who's going to do the homework
Kudos: 2





	Homework

The twins were sitting cross-legged on the bed against each other. Their naked bodies were pierced with many straight pins and more were in a box beside them ready to use. Len took one and reached for Rin’s sex and she helpfully spread her lower lips to reveal her clitoris. It was already pierced with two pins criss-cross, so Len inserted the new one depthwise until only its head was sticking out. Rin braced herself and took it all without a wink.  
“Okay, my turn now,” she beamed, as soon as Len let go of the pin.  
She took another one from the box and examined Len’s body. There was already a number of pins in his dick and nipples, as well as under fingernails and toenails, but he was able to withstand all of it so far. Poking his eye would probably do the trick, but the point was to pain him, not to actually injure him. So what kind of pain was the most unbearable?  
“Open your mouth”, Rin said with a sly grin and Len did just that.  
Rin pointed her pin between two of Len’s lower teeth and drove it into his gum. She was sure to go slowly and move it around to make it hurt as much as she could. It didn’t take long until Len produced a painful groan.  
“Aha!” Rin triumphed. “You’ve lost! Now you do our homework for today.”  
“Fine…” Len sighed and obediently moved to the desk.  
He wasn’t allowed to pull the pins out of his body until he finished the homework. Rin was, but didn’t pull hers out anyway. Instead she grabbed some more pins from the box and directed them to her own mouth. She knew next time Len would go straight for her teeth, so she might as well use the time freed by making him do her homework to get used to this new kind of pain.


End file.
